


七年之後

by RenatusRozova



Series: 暗殺教室系列 [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenatusRozova/pseuds/RenatusRozova
Summary: 畢業後七年之內，E 班的同學們總會固定開一場同學會，難得的是，赤羽業來到這一次同學會。
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: 暗殺教室系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083659
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. 相聚

街道上，人群上夾雜著有些令人不安的喧囂，紅髮青年偏著頭，透著窗戶看向外頭。

啊...下雨了，不知道那個笨蛋有沒有穿雨衣。

「業，你還好嗎 ?」潮田渚充滿關懷的問候打斷了紅髮青年的思緒。

「還好，我只是在想，下雨天該怎麼辦，我可不想被雨淋到全身濕搭搭的。」赤羽業面帶一抹不大明顯的微笑，轉過頭來看向藍髮友人。

「你不是有帶著傘嗎 ? 」中村莉櫻回應著，顯然她知道業並不專心，這次是距離初中畢業後七年的第一次同學聚會，如今要約到所有同學很不容易，尤其是眼前的赤羽業，要不是小渚找到了方法能聯繫上他，不知道下一次見到赤羽業又是何時。

赤羽業看上去沉穩許多，他以前都是那個惡作劇的。

「對了，赤羽，聽說你剛考上公務員，真是厲害。」溫和的嗓音讓人十分舒適，對於赤羽業，杉野抱持著羨慕，赤羽總是會在事前制定一套計畫，如今他仍是班上的優良代表。

赤羽聽到杉野的讚美，微笑更加明顯起來。

自己考上公務員的時候，那個笨蛋是開心的，他抱緊了自己，告訴自己，他只剩自己了。

「未來的明星投手，我在這裡先跟你預定，你第一張簽名照。」赤羽開心地看向杉野，真誠地。

看著眼前開心的赤羽，杉野感受到自己的臉頰是燙的，高中的時候，他才意識到，自己對神崎的情感頂多是年少時期的迷惘，邁開這片雲霧之後，他就意識到自己是喜歡同性的，他談過一次戀愛，但從未越過牽手和輕吻的階段，他感覺對不起前男友，因為他的腦海閃過的，是赤羽。

「唉呦，杉野，你的臉怎麼紅了。」不破優月在一旁打趣著，她老早就知道杉野對於赤羽野些好感，只是初中時期的杉野，根本就對自己的情愫和性向一無所知，並將自己預設為異性戀。

「杉野，你這樣，會讓人以為你被赤羽吸引囉。」前原陽斗燦笑地說著，但他不曉得這一句話讓赤羽微愣了起來。

赤羽仔細看著有些不安的杉野，想要知道真相。

「怎麼可能，我才沒被赤羽吸引。」杉野用笑容蓋住他的不安，臉色故作輕鬆的說著。

「不過，就算你喜歡赤羽，赤羽也不會喜歡你這個笨蛋投手。」菅谷創介帶著對杉野的調戲，有些沒良心說出杉野是個笨蛋投手的這句話。

「話說，杉野，你還喜歡 " 她 " 嗎 ? 」前原陽斗冒出的這句話，立刻讓現場除了不破、千葉、竹林、岡島和赤羽及渚以外的人。將話題圍繞在 " 杉野早有喜歡的人 " 這個話題。

「所以，杉野君老早就有喜歡的人? 」中村莉櫻八卦式的說道。

看著陷入該情況的杉野，渚想說些什麼，但顧及曾經和杉野的約定，他知道他不能說，不過令他感到意外的是，除了自己、赤羽、不破、千葉等四個人，竹林和岡島似乎對這個話題沒興趣。

竹林這個人很好理解，畢竟他是一個很難參與此種話題的人，至於岡島，渚很難想像他對這個話題無動於衷。

「我準備結婚了。」岡島突然說出這麼一句，這讓剛剛不斷拷問杉野的同學們回過頭來。

「真的嗎 ? 大河。」三村航輝是第一個反應過來的人，眼神帶著一絲不可置信。

「是的，我是。」岡島將手上的戒指展現給聚集過來的同學觀看，語調有些顫動著。

赤羽看著戒指，陷入深思，渚看著赤羽，不知道是不是該說出那句。

「那位女人這麼不幸，被我們班的色魔看上。」村松拓哉有些開玩笑的問道。

「沒有不幸的女人，我要結婚的對象，是一個幸運的男人。」岡島像是沒有一絲猶豫地說出這句話，但若仔細觀察，岡島的臉透露著幾分緊張。

顯然，幾個自認了解岡島的同學陷入類似電腦當機的狀態。

「你認真的嗎 ? 岡島，男人有比女人好嗎 ? 」吉田大成脫口而出的話，立馬讓一旁的寺坂踢了他一腳，吉田往寺坂暗示性眼神的示意方向看，他有些驚慌。

赤羽，對，他們班上同學中，第一個出櫃的，是赤羽。

那個場景，讓E 班的人無法忘記。

「恭喜你，岡島，我相信你可以給他幸福。」作為從前的班長，磯貝悠馬一直有著照顧所有同學的心，他沒有任何疑慮地，說出對岡島著祝福。

「恭喜你，岡島。」杉野是第一個附合的人，他沒想到岡島也是圈內人，更別說岡島將要和一個男人結婚。

「我相信，你和他會很幸福的，不過，他仍然是個不幸的男人。」寺坂試著緩和氣氛的話，成功讓氣氛轉變為愉悅的，原先本要拷問杉野八卦的人，都轉向拷問岡島。

就是連不破和竹林都有些好奇，到底是怎樣的男人，折服了岡島。

「岡島看上去很幸福，對吧 ? 」渚的耳邊響起了赤羽的這句話。

渚看著岡島，一邊不忘記吹噓自己的戀人，另一邊卻不斷地傻笑回應著各種害羞問題，整個人看上去真的非常在乎屬於自己的戀人。

「是的，看上去很幸福。」渚沒有多想，直接回應著。

「太好了，又多一個人可以理解我了。」赤羽的聲調很輕，彷彿隨時就會被風吹散。

赤羽出櫃後的隔天，在那個很多人都還不成熟的時間，業遭受很多攻擊，那些汙言穢語，那些擋不住的惡意和毀謗，儘管E 班的同學們都幫助了赤羽。

「赤羽，如果你需要...我和杉野...」渚知道，這是唯一的機會，他能遇見赤羽，是巧合。

同學會前的倒數第二天，他在一間不起眼的花店碰見赤羽，當時赤羽在一眾花卉中挑出一盆金盞花，帶著一絲微笑，看上去比以前更具親和力，但渚覺得那不是真實的業。

「謝謝你的關心，渚。」赤羽對於渚的關心有些無奈，渚總是這樣，過度悲觀。

「把電話留給我，業。」看著赤羽無奈的表情，渚這麼說道，杉野也靠向赤羽那邊。

「好吧。」赤羽知道自己無法抵抗渚和杉野的關心，坦白說，E 班的所有人裏面，他只拿渚和杉野以及磯貝作為知心朋友，他知道每個同學實際上都關心他，但他就是這般性子。

" 實際上的冷心性子，十足的虛偽。" 那個笨蛋曾經對自己這麼說，彷彿那個笨蛋比他高尚一樣。

他將電話號碼給了渚，一旁的杉野和過來關心這邊情況的磯貝也記起號碼。

「赤羽，很高興你來了。」磯貝的笑容讓赤羽又愣了一下。

" 呆毛窮鬼 "，如果那個笨蛋有來這裡，恐怕又會說出這句話去諷刺磯貝。

他開始想念那個笨蛋了，也不知道笨蛋到家了沒。

很快地，每個人的話題幾乎是關於未來規劃的。作為才剛成為公務員的赤羽，對這個話題沒有任何共鳴。

赤羽看了一下手錶，覺得是時候該告辭了，那個笨蛋的睡眠品質不好，容易被吵醒，如果太晚回去，會觸動笨蛋的少爺脾氣。

「不好意思，各位，不過，我該回去了。」赤羽禮貌性地，對其他的同學這麼說。

每個人都稍微看了赤羽一眼，像是想說出什麼，但都沒有，只能違心地道聲「再見。」、「很高興你能來。」、「路上小心。」、「記的下一次同學會。」之類的話。


	2. 過往

輕聲地，業將外出鞋置放於鞋櫃裏，第二層鞋櫃裏少了一雙本該擺放在此的室內鞋，那個大笨蛋已回到家裏，就如平常一樣的時間。

業穿上可以與另一對室內鞋行成搭檔的室內鞋，讓自己走動的腳步更小聲一些。

這個時間點，那個笨蛋應該上床睡覺了，儘管明天是周六。

只是，當業走到客廳時，聽到一陣相當細碎的呼吸聲。

他的愛人，他的學秀，正躺在沙發上，緊緊地將自己縮起，整個人看上去有些孤零零的，要不是殺老師曾經加強自己的聽力，怕是一般人都無法聽到學秀的呼吸聲。

他今天，看上去不大好，這是赤羽的第一個念頭。

「寶貝，在這裏睡覺會感冒的。」彷彿自然反應般，赤羽稍微蹲起身子，充滿憐惜地靠在學秀的耳畔輕語著。

學秀的睡眠是淺的，業知道，光是一點動靜和輕語，都能吵醒學秀。

「嗯。」如囈語般，學秀回應了一個字，但仍沒有睜開眼睛。

「讓我抱你去房間，好不好 ? 」赤羽繼續輕語著，儘管他有時無法忍受學秀的少爺脾氣，可今天是自己委屈了學秀。

「不，你還沒洗澡。」學秀呢喃著。

「嗯，我先去洗澡。」業知道不管說什麼，學秀都不會願意讓尚未洗澡的自己去抱著他，更不會允許躺上兩人的床。

學秀不僅是個支配狂魔，更是一個無可救藥的潔癖狂人，他從不允許，自己沒洗澡就躺在床上。

熱水嘩啦啦，沖刷著業過於纖瘦的身軀。

今天，算是難得自在的一天，七年之後，很多人都比七年之前成熟多了。

也比七年之前更多秘密了。

他知道渚想對自己說什麼，只是他不願意，也不想去聽。

渚，是第一個知道自己和學秀之間有些曖昧的人，也是第一個知道自己和學秀在一起的人，那天在花店，他毫不猶豫地，告訴著渚，他愛著學秀，並會永遠愛著。

儘管E 班的所有人不曾明說，但赤羽深知，E 班的人認為自己出櫃這件事，完全是受了學秀的影響，學秀的家庭和自己不同，生活圈也與自己不同，學秀不需要也不曾理會那些針對他的各種傳言，學秀一直是如同天子驕子的存在，學秀從未與保守的親戚們共同生活，淺野理事長也不是那種保守的父親。

於是，相較下，業面對相當多的攻擊。

除了一些不認同自己的國中部學生外，甚至，還有不少高中部學生認為，是赤羽業帶壞了品學兼優的學秀，是赤羽業汙染了椚丘中學的王子。

「E 班那個骯髒的同性戀，居然還要汙染我們的王子。」

「我說，那個喜歡肛交的E 班小混混，是不是用了降頭去誘惑淺野。」

「難到那個紅頭髮的雜種還不知羞恥嗎 ? 他是以為他能和淺野過一輩子嗎 ? 」

「我沒有歧視同性戀的意思，可是，我真心覺得我不能接受淺野會長跟一個男人在一起。」

「你們可能不知道吧，那傢伙老早就瞧上淺野了，搞不好種種的挑釁都是手段。」

「要我說，是淺野太過乖巧、也過於單純，那個小混混遲早會看上其他男人並背叛淺野。」

業想起，當時在網路上流傳的各種謾罵，將自己形容的非常不堪。

莫名的惡意讓業有些喘不過氣，他確實不在乎那些人是怎麼看他的，他知道自己是誰，也知道自己必須面對這些雜七雜八的事，但他依舊是肉身之人，當有個親戚在餐桌上提及此事，他才感覺自己是受欺凌的。

對於自己的遭遇，學秀總是抱著虧欠的微笑，以往的自己總是覺得這抹笑容很溫暖，但在那一天之後，他開始拒絕學秀的關心，逃離了約會，他認為學秀不在意這件事。

「你知道，他們是怎麼說我的嗎 ? 帶壞王子的變態，老實說，學秀，你真的喜歡我嗎 ? 」他在某一次午後，帶著質問的姿態面對學秀，那是他第一次這麼用憤怒的語氣問著學秀。

強大的憤怒和委屈心裏，讓他錯過了學秀臉上一閃而逝的悲傷。

「你在意嗎 ? 他們。」在一陣沉默之後，學秀一字一字的清晰回答道。

「我不是你，學秀，我可能是個小混混，但我是有心的。」當時，他是這麼回學秀的，面對學秀保持極平靜的面容，他憤怒，也很委屈，於是他選擇立即逃開眼前的學秀。

他聽到了一句話，但他沒停下腳步。

  
  


那天過後，是他們第一次分手，之後如同陌生人，一直到升高中的第一年。

初中畢業後的暑假，業嘗試和女孩在一起，他想證實自己是可以變正常的，業甚至親吻了那個女孩，儘管在之後沒有下文。

業依舊選擇繼續讀椚丘的高中，他沒有去上暑假期間的進階課程，以他的成績而言，他能輕易地進入資優班，但他知道他並不想看見學秀，他不想回憶那些片段，關於學秀的一切。

" 我真的很喜歡你 " 手機裏，依舊沒有刪掉這句草稿，這是他意識到自己喜歡學秀時，留下的。

即使開學後，自己不意外和學秀同班，但他們形同陌路般，不曾交集。

學秀依舊是學生會會長，但不再有 " 椚丘中學的王子 " 的稱號，從前，和學秀交好的四英傑，只剩下荒木鐵平繼續留在椚丘中學，他似乎成了淺野唯一的朋友。

很快地，業知道，在暑假的進階課程上，學秀出櫃了。

「我不想我的孩子在這種教育環境讀書，這是不對的。」有幾個家長來到學校，毫不猶豫地將自己的孩子帶走，一邊臉色猙獰地看著淺野理事長。

他看見學秀站在理事長身邊，不發一語，平靜地面對那些家長們的指責，依舊掛起學生會會長的姿態，如同蒼鷹般，驕傲的，不容許任何人侵犯學生會的尊嚴。

幾天之後，業陸續聽到那些更加汙穢的傳聞。

「淺野從初中部就已經相當怪了，不少女孩曾向他表白，他卻沒有接受，看來，老早就意識到自己心裏有疾病。」

「怎麼好好的一個男孩子，居然選擇喜歡同性，他已是半個成年人，心智如此不成熟。」

「我老早就知道，淺野那個孩子絕對不正常，有那樣的人作為父親，一定會心裡有病。」

「你有聽說嗎 ? 他曾經喜歡過一個男孩，倆人轟轟烈烈地鬧了一樁，不過我聽說那個男孩恢復正常了，怎麼剩淺野那孩子依舊執迷不悟。」

「據說是淺野勾搭別人家的男孩，還好那男孩最終選擇正道，兩個男孩在一起，成何體統。」

「要是我是淺野理事長，老早就把那個孩子送到矯正機構，這哪是教育孩子的，根本放縱。」

「先不說別的，其實我覺得理事長有這方面的癖好，要不，都單身多久了，居然沒想過再找個女人，淺野肯定是沒媽媽才會如此，搞不好，他們父子間早早就有特殊關係。」

那一刻，認為只有自己受到攻擊的業，才漸漸知道，淺野選擇默默承擔一切，這些話，業從來都不曉得。

以往看似雲淡風輕的微笑，是種偽裝。

業清楚意識到，學秀是驕傲的，不允許任何一個羞辱自己的詞彙被赤羽知道，他不停維持著，那種平靜的模樣。

「除了爸爸，我在乎的，只有你的意見，而你，是我的心。」此刻，學秀曾說的那句話，再度閃過業的腦海。


	3. 週六 <一>

「你的手好冰。」將學秀抱到床上後，業立馬抱著愛人，隨即感受到愛人的冰冷。

「回來的時候，下了點雨，沒有雨具，只好淋著雨回家。」懷裏的人悶悶地說著。

「你這個笨蛋，不是說隨時準備好雨具了嗎。」業讓聲調帶有幾分嚴肅，但裏頭滿滿地是不容置疑的關心。

「只是忘了嘛。」平時，若是學秀這麼回答，業十分確定自己是會為此生氣的，可他知道，今天的學秀很委屈，業知道，學秀一直希望自己能被業帶去同學會，但因學秀的指導教授臨時有事託付的關係，學秀只能選擇在實驗室多待一陣。

「下次，別再忘記了，先說好，下次你若忘記帶雨具，就必須吃芥末醬。」業緊緊抱著懷中的學秀，吻落在學秀的耳畔和頸肩。

上個月，學秀又再次拒絕另一間設備較為優良的大學實驗室邀請，業心裏知道，學秀並不想離自己太遠，曾經，業問過學秀是不是不捨得離開自己太遠，想當然，得到的答案自然是學秀的淺野氏嘲諷。

" 少臭美，我非常樂意離開一個每天只喝草莓牛奶的大蠢蛋。" 那時，學秀是這樣回答的，但臉上的表情以出賣當下學秀的心情。

「我愛你，一直都是。」突然，懷中的學秀說出這句話。

儘管業很高興，專屬自己的控制狂說出這句話，可是，業能清楚聽出來這句話有些不安。

「小傻瓜，我也愛你，一直都是。」業的眼裏，閃過當時學秀不發一語面對那群家長的樣子。

「你保證 ? 」顯然，如業猜想般。懷中的學秀是不安的。

這些日子，業總是會聽到學秀這麼問，他懷疑，學秀是不是又受到欺凌、辱罵，他想問學秀，卻因著學秀的性格，沒將這個疑惑提出。

學秀總是靜靜地，處理著關於自己的一切。

「是的，我保證，只愛你。」業承認自己不是個有耐心的人，但學秀需要自己的安撫，業願意用這種姿態不斷告訴著他的學秀，他只愛著學秀，不論是過去，還是現在，更別說未來。

學秀聽到了業的保證，更是往業的懷裡靠，業主動輕撫著學秀的頭髮。

沒多久，學秀安穩地睡去。

「學秀，我保證，永遠只愛你。」業呢喃著，深深吸了一口學秀身上的氣息。

今天，是梔子花的氣味。

稍微抬起身子，業將唇瓣貼在學秀的臉頰。

「學秀，你曾說過，我是你的心，我也是。」只有這個時候，業才允許自己說出這麼肉麻的話。

窗外的雨越下越大。

業感受著懷中愛人的體溫，仔細聽著愛人在睡眠中的呼吸。

學秀，我愛你。

業不知道自己是甚麼時候入眠的，直到起床時，才發現自己比平常的時間晚了幾分鐘起床，而床邊老早就空了，業套起學秀置放於床邊的外套，準備去看自己的寶貝是否正在做早餐。

窗外的天氣正好，業能清楚聽到，附近的鳥正在唱歌。

意外地，餐桌上已準備好今天的早餐，很是豐盛，都是業喜歡的。

同居的這些年，都是學秀準備早餐，業曾問過，是不是因為理事長過於忙碌的關係，學秀才學起做早餐的技巧，當時的學秀沒有正面回答自己。

「這是唯一一件，值得讓你由衷讚美我的事情。」學秀是這麼說的。

只是，他的學秀並不在平時坐著的位置，喚了幾聲學秀，並未有任何回應。

業走到廚房，學秀不在這裏。

這個小笨蛋，又去哪裡了 ? 

業在冰箱上的隔門上，緊緊貼著一張紙條，那張紙告訴自己，學秀的去向。

" 我去看爸爸了，晚點回來。"

是啊，每一個月的第一個週六，學秀都會回家，去看淺野理事長，他居然忘記了。

業端起準備好的早餐，坐在沙發，並開啟電視。

" 臺灣創首例，成為亞洲首個通過同性婚姻的國家。 " 電視上的標題，不由得引起業的注意。

仔細想，要是彼此的戶籍本上，配偶有著彼此的名字，想來，學秀更能安心些。

看著電視機裏，那群穿著新婚禮服準備結為法定伴侶的男男和女女，要說不羨慕是不可能的，他深信總有一天，他會能讓自己和學秀有這樣的日子，值得一輩子都紀念的日子。

正當繼續看下去新聞時，業聽到了自己的手機發出聲響。

按照常理來說，不大會有人打給自己，不過業野只是遲疑一下，便拿起電話接聽。

「業，你有空嗎 ? 我是杉野，可以出來見個面嗎 ? 。」電話裏，杉野的聲音顯得有些不安，不過業沒有多想，杉野是個有些害羞的人，業能理解，杉野的不安。

「好，你約地方。」學秀晚上才會回來，業是知道的，反正在家也是沒事，和杉野見個面也好。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一個會參雜回憶的故事。


End file.
